Another Love, Another Life
by PrincessWarrior3
Summary: It has been three months since the Smashers defeated Tabuu. Love is in the air at the Smash Mansion. When one couple seem to have a growing relationship, an old enemy appears and decides to make both of them suffer. Will the Smashers be able to defeat him, or will the two lovers be seperated forever? For SuperSmashGirlBB's contest.
1. Setup

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! My name is PrincessWarrior3. This is my first story AND my first contest entry, so I'm a bit nervous. I hope you like and enjoy this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for the plot.**

* * *

It was another day at the Smash Mansion. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, everything seemed to be at peace.

It had only been three months since the Smashers defeated Tabuu. They had gathered at the mansion, and they were living the life. Everyone seemed to be happy. Well...almost everyone. There was only one person who didn't seem to be happy.

Princess Zelda.

She wasn't depressed or anything, she was just lonely. All of her friends had found love. Whenever the girls talked about their boyfriends, Zelda would always feel left out. She enjoyed listening to their respected lovers' stories. Whether the stories were about Link, Snake, or even Kirby, Zelda was glad to see her friends happy. So why wasn't she happy? That was the exact same question she would ask herself everyday.

"Zelda?" asked a familiar voice. Zelda turned around, only to see her best friend, Princess Peach, standing near the doorway of their shared bedroom.

"It's time for breakfast. Are you going to join us?"

"Sure. I'll be down in a minute," replied Zelda.

Peach left to go join the other Smashers. She felt worried for Zelda. The Hylian princess kept re-reading that same romance novel over and over again. As she was serving herself breakfast, Peach thought up an idea and decided to tell the other girls.

-3-

As Zelda was serving herself food, she saw the usual occurings during breakfast. From Kirby and Yoshi devouring almost all of the food, to Red feeding his Pokemon. From Olimar feeding his Pikmin, to Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong eating their banana stash. From the heroes eating and chattering, to the villains devising a plot to overthrow the heroes (which will, obviously, fail). Zelda giggled to herself at the thought.

"Zelda! Over here!" called the bounty huntress, Samus Aran. Zelda walked over to the girls and sat at their table.

"What is it?"

"We just thought up an idea," replied one of the Ice Climbers, Nana.

"We're going to have a Date Night, tonight!" exclaimed the Pokemon, Jigglypuff.

"Who's going with who?" asked Zelda.

"Well," said Peach, "I'm going with Link, Samus is going with Snake, Nana is going with Toon Link, and Jigglypuff is going with Kirby."

"That's nice," Zelda was ready to leave, not wanting to listen to their plans anymore.

"Hold on. You're coming with us," Peach said with her cheery voice.

"But...I have no one to go with."

"That's where you're wrong, my dear friend," interrupted Samus, "We knew you would say that, so we decided to ask Ike if he could take you."

"YOU WHAT!?" Zelda yelled as she stood up and slammed her fists onto the table.

Everyone in the dining room looked up and stared at Zelda.

"Uh...excuse me," She sat back down, hoping everyone would forget her sudden outburst.

"How could you do this to me?" she whispered quietly.

"We didn't want you to feel left out," replied Nana.

"We're sorry," Jigglypuff said with sorrow in her voice, acting as if she did something wrong.

"It's okay. I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you guys like that."

"So," interrupted Peach, trying to change the subject, " Ike has a battle with Marth in a few hours, so he should get ready afterwards. You should start getting ready, just in case he comes early."

"Fine," sighed Zelda, accepting the fact that her friends had set her up.

-3-

_Elsewhere_

_"Hahaha. Fools. Do they really believe they have defeated me? Though my soul lives on, I must find myself a vessel. I shall watch the Smashers carefully, and then I shall enter one's body. After I take over their body, I shall release my wrath on the Smashers. One by one, they shall all suffer!"_

* * *

**A cliffhanger! :O**

**I apologize if any of you don't like the pairings, but these are just pairings I grew up with (except for Toon LinkxNana. I just threw that into the story :D). I also apologize that there wasn't enough romance and/or tragedy in this chapter, but there will be in the next ones.**

**Who is this mysterious villain? Why does the villain want revenge on the Smashers? How will Date Night go for the lovers? Is Zelda okay with Ike taking her to Date Night? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out. See you guys then!**

**-PW3**


	2. The Incident

**Author's Note: Okay, before we start, I have a few things to say.**

**1. I want to thank MissGlimmer, Ike's lil sister, EchoingBreeze, Nocturnea, xxxHikari-Kuraixxx, and WielderofBlade for being my first reviewers. You guys are awesome! :D**

**2. I want to apologize for not updating in a week. I started school this past week, and I've been busy lately.**

**3. Apparently I made the villain seem a little too obvious...oh well.**

**That's all I have to say. Now, without further ado, onto the chapter!**

* * *

Zelda and Peach were in their room, getting ready for Date Night. It had been hours since the girls came up with Date Night, and the girls were expecting the boys to come any minute.

"Which lipstick do you think I should wear, pink or red?" The Mushroom princess asked the Hylian princess.

"Peach, you do know that Date Night is here, right?"

"Well excuuuse me, prince-"

"Don't you DARE finish that sentence!" interrupted Zelda, unsatisfied with the overused joke.

"Sorry. I just want to present myself nicely in front of Link."

"Of course you would."

All of a sudden, they heard a pounding at their door. Peach quickly opened the door, only to see a worried Link.

"Link, what's wrong?" Peach asked.

"It's Ike! He's in the infirmary!" exclaimed Link.

"WHAT!?"

-3- In the Infirmary -3-

"POOR IKE!"

"I didn't mean to hurt him this this badly. It was an accident."

"It's not your fault. I wonder what really happened?"

"Don't worry. He's going to be okay!"

Master Hand, Crazy Hand, Marth, and Dr. Mario were in the infirmary, making sure Ike was okay. Ike was lying on a hospital bed, unconcious, and injured.

Suddenly, Ike was starting to wake up.

"Ugh, what happened?"

Just as Dr. Mario was about to answer his question, Link, Peach, and Zelda rushed into the room.

"What happened? Where's Ike? Is he okay? He's not severely injured, is he?" Peach kept asking.

"Peach, just calm down," Link responded, "Is he going to be okay Dr. Mario?"

"Well, before I was oh so rudely interrupted by her highness," stated Dr. Mario, "I was going to announce that Ike has only a broken leg.

"Only a broken leg? ONLY A BROKEN LEG!? DON'T YOU REALIZE THIS MEANS THAT IKE WON'T BE ABLE TO PARTICIPATE IN DATE NIGHT!?" Peach proceeded to gritt her teeth, "Who did this?"

"Umm...that would be me," responded Marth, "It was an accident. We were brawling, until I realized Ike didn't respawn after I KO'ed him with my final smash."

Peach looked as if she was ready to kill Marth.

"It's going to be okay. Look, Ike is right here, wide awake," Zelda said, trying to calm Peach down while trying to save Marth from certain death. Ike only smiled and waved back (don't ask why he smiled. He's just laid back like that).

"So, what caused the problem?" he asked Master Hand.

"To be honest, I'm not entirely sure. It's very unusual for a Smasher to get injured in a brawl," responded the giant floating right hand.

"Uh oh," said Crazy Hand.

"Crazy, what did you do?" asked Master hand.

"I didn't mean to! I swear!"

"Crazy. What. Did. You. Do?"

"Well..."

-3- Flashback -3-

_"Well, everything seems to be in order. Crazy, don't touch anything. All I need to do is prepare Marth and Ike's battle, and then we're leaving, understood?" asked Master Hand._

_"Understood," responded Crazy Hand._

_Crazy wandered around in the Generator Room, until he stopped and saw a big, red button._

_"Oooh. What does this do?" Crazy pushed the button. The screen above went from 'FS Pain Simulator On' to 'FS Pain Simulator Off.'_

_"Hmmm. Maybe I should push the button again."_

_"Crazy, let's go! The match is about to begin!" called Master Hand._

_"Coming, Brother!" yelled Crazy Hand as he was leaving the room, also leaving the 'FS Pain Simulator' off._

-3- End of Flashback -3-

Master Hand seemed as if he was ready to burst with anger, until he calmed himself down.

"Well, that expains everything. I apologize, Zelda, that your date is unable to make it tonight."

"It's okay. I didn't even want to go to Date Night in the first place," Zelda said, calmly. She left the infirmary and headed towards her bedroom.

"I should go to. I need to make the preparations for tonight. Link, will you help me?" Peach asked.

"Sure. I'll be happy to help," They both headed towards the living room to prepare for the special night.

"I need to pick up Ike's pain medication for his broken leg," Dr. Mario left to pick up Ike's medicine.

"I need to head back to my office. Crazy, I would like a word with you," Both hands left to Master Hand's office.

Marth was about to leave as well, until...

"Marth! Wait!"

He turned around to see his injured friend call him.

"What's wrong, Ike?"

"I need you to do me a favor."

* * *

**Another cliffhanger! :O**

**Date Night WILL be in the next chapter, so don't worry. Romance will start in the next chapter, too. I'll try to update tomorrow in the morning. If I don't, then I'll try to do it on Monday. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! This one is actually longer than the last. For those of you who don't what 'FS' means, it means 'Final Smash.'**

**How will Date Night go for the lovers? Will Ike recover from his broken leg? What favor does he want from Marth? Is Zelda REALLY okay with not having a date? How will Master Hand punish Crazy Hand? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out. See you guys then!**

**-PW3**


	3. Date Night

**Author's Note: This has been a lousy week for me. School, homework, and sports practice have been keeping me from updating. Not only that, I had to rewrite this chapter THREE TIMES, just to get it right. I also had to rewrite the next chapter because I am unsatisfied with the way it turned out the first time. To make up for any confusion, the reason Zelda just left like that was because she didn't want to show her true emotions. You might understand more if you read the chapter. Like I said, lousy week. Without further ado, onto the chapter!**

**Warning: Because the Smashers live in what I believe is an abnormally large mansion, there will be movie theater inside. Please, don't ask. Also, somewhat spoilers for 'Titanic.'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for the plot.**

* * *

"_Stupid!_" she thought to herself.

Princess Zelda didn't want to admit it, but she was actually looking forward to Date Night. The only problem she had was that her date was a setup. She wanted to find true love by herself. Now her date has a broken leg! This was too much for the Hylian princess to bear.

Then she heard a knock on her door.

"Peach, go away!" she yelled.

"Umm...Zelda? It's me Marth," the Altean prince said behind her door.

Zelda quickly got up from her bed and opened the door.

"Sorry, Marth. I thought you were Peach."

"It's okay. She and Link are preparing for tonight."

"Oh. So, why are you here?"

"I want to ask you a question. Is it okay if, maybe, I can take you to Date Night?"

"Are you sure?"

"Ike asked if I could take you. It's the least I can do for injuring him, let alone keeping you from going."

Zelda smiled, "Of course. It's okay for you to take me tonight."

"Thank you. I'll see you tonight," Marth smiled as he left.

All of a sudden, Zelda's heart skipped a beat. Does she, for some reason, have feelings for her friend? Does it have something to do with those sky blue eyes of his?

"_No. It can't be true,_" she thought to herself, but she couldn't take her mind off of Marth and Date Night.

-3- Later that Night -3-

"Is everyone ready?" Peach asked.

The couples (including Marth and Zelda) were in the living room, starting Date Night.

"Everyone's here," replied Link.

"What are we going to do?" asked Toon Link.

"Nothing special. We're just going to eat fancy dinner and watch a romance movie." said Peach

"You mean it took you THAT long to prepare a dinner and movie?" Samus asked, not wearing her power suit.

"It takes time to prepare for this stuff. With Master Hand's permission, the other Smashers are in their dorms, we were able to order cooked salmon for the older ones and pizza for the younger, and we're able to watch a film in the mansion's movie theater," Link stated.

"Where is Master Hand? Isn't he our chaperone?" asked Kirby.

"He had to punish Crazy Hand. He's the one that got Ike in the infirmary," Marth informed.

"No more questions. Master Hand said that curfew is at midnight, and it's only 8:00 pm. Let's start Date Night!" Peach cried.

-3- In the Dining Room -3-

Everything was set up. Cooked salmon and pizza were served. Candles were lit. Soft, classical music was playing in the back round. Zelda had to give Peach and Link credit for taking hours to prepare this. Unfortunately, it was too romantic. The couples were starting to feed each other their food, like they do in the romantic shows. Only Marth and Zelda were eating their food properly.

"_Do something!_" her conscience told her, "_He's just sitting there eating, while you're doing nothing!_"

This was true. Zelda hardly ate the food on her plate.

"Zelda, aren't you hungry?" asked Marth.

"No. I'm already full," Zelda replied.

"If you're done, we'll start the movie," stated Peach.

Zelda looked around and saw everyone finished with their food.

"I'm ready."

"What movie are we going to watch?" asked Snake.

"Since it's only 9:00 pm we'll be watching 'Titanic.'"

"Are you sure it's okay for the younger ones to watch?" Samus asked.

"Toon Link and I are thirteen. We're old enough to watch the movie," responded Nana.

"What about Kirby and Jigglypuff?"

"We already watched the movie," stated Jigglypuff.

"When did you watch it?"

"A long time ago."

"Everyone's ready. Let's not waste anymore time and start the movie!" Peach cheered.

-3- In the Movie Theater -3-

_"Jack, there's a boat. Jack."_

She knew it was coming.

_"Jack. Jack! Jack! Jack!" _

The biggest tear-jerker of them all.

_"Come back. Come back. Come back. Come back! Come back! Come back! COME BACK!"_

It was going to happen, one way or another.

_"I'll never let go. I promise."_

It happened. Toon Link, Nana, Kirby, and Jigglypuff were bawling. Peach was crying into Link's shirt. Even Snake was shedding tears. Zelda was torn.

"I'm going to get some fresh air," she whispered to Marth.

"I understand," he whispered back.

Zelda got up from her seat and left the room.

-3- Later -3-

The movie was over. There were some Smashers who were still crying. Marth, on the other hand, was worried. Zelda never came back.

As everyone was leaving the Movie Theater, Marth headed toward the entrance when he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"Where are you going?" he turned around to see Link.

"I'm going to make sure Zelda's okay. She left as soon as she saw...that scene."

"Make sure you comfort her, will you?"

"I will."

As soon as he walked outside, Marth found Zelda sitting near the edge of the fountain in the courtyard, looking at the stars.

He walked an sat right next to her.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"You missed the ending. What happened?"

"Marth, do you ever get the feeling where there's someone close waiting for you, yet far away where you can't reach them."

"Well, that depends."

"What do mean?"

"It depends on that person. If they're willing to wait, they might get their true love. If they're impatient, well...who knows what might happen."

The pair became quiet. They stared at the stars for some time, until Zelda suddenly kissed Marth on the cheek and smiled at him.

"Then maybe that someone may not have to wait any longer. Let's go back inside. It's past curfew," Zelda ran back to the mansion.

Marth was shocked, yet happy at the same time. As he was about to leave for the mansion, he looked up and saw what seemed to be a shooting star. Under it, he closed his eyes and whispered something that was inaudible to hear. When he opened his eyes, Marth saw something strange with the shooting star. It seemed to get bigger and bigger. It was too late for Marth to realize that the shooting star was heading toward him.

-3-

_"You can run, but you can't hide."_

_He was running away from darkness._

_"Wherever you go, I will find you."_

_He was trying to escape to the light._

_"You cannot protect them."_

_He was almost there._

_"You cannot protect HER."_

_He was too late. The darkness was swallowing him up. He screamed for help, but no one could hear him. He thought it was over, until he heard someone call his name._

_"Marth!"_

* * *

**ANOTHER cliffhanger! :O**

**I'm not proud with the middle part of this chapter. It feels rushed to me. Romance somewhat DID happen in this chapter, and a bit of tragedy was near the end. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Will the romance between Marth and Zelda advance? What was the shooting shooting star doing? Why was Marth running away from the darkness? You'll have to read the next chapter. See you guys then!**

**-PW3**


	4. Darkness Rises

**Author's Note: I have good news and bad news. The good news is that I was able to update today. Yay! The bad news is that I have to shorten the story. Don't worry! Nothing too important will be left out. This is due to the fact that the deadline is this Thursday. I hope you understand. Without further ado, onto the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for the plot.**

* * *

Coma.

That was the one word she was afraid

Two weeks have passed. _TWO WEEKS._ That was too much for the Hylian princess to handle.

After she ran back to the Mansion on Date Night, Zelda realized that Marth never made it back inside. She thought he was looking at the stars like she was earlier, but as soon as she went outside, she saw Marth lying on the ground, unconscious. Now it's been two weeks, and he still hasn't woken up. She sat next to his bed in the infirmary, hoping he would wake up.

"Zelda," she heard Master Hand say, "I need you to leave the room."

"Why? What are you going to do to him?" responded Zelda.

"I need to check Marth's condition. This has become too serious to ignore."

"I understand," Zelda said as she reluctantly left the room.

As soon as she left, Master Hand sighed. He realized that the Smashers could not see a different change in Marth, and that only he can see it.

Master Hand saw Marth's heart glowing.

-3-

After she entered her room, Princess Zelda felt as if the world was against her. First, she couldn't find love. Second, she was setup on a date. Third, that date received a broken leg (Who also has to walk with crutches). Fourth, she couldn't admit her crush on her friend. Finally, her new crush was in a coma. How could things get any worse?

"It's going to be okay, Zelda," Peach said, trying to comfort her best friend.

"A long time has passed, Peach. I don't think Marth will be able to make it," Zelda doubted.

Peach sighed," This is all my fault. If I hadn't forced you to go to Date Night, none of this would've happened.

Both princesses just sat on their beds, waiting for Master Hand to come back with the results.

-3-

Master Hand tried his best to make sure Marth's protection was in great hands. It was unusual for a Smasher to pass out for no reason. When he saw the Altean prince's heart glow, he could only dread for the worst. Master Hand used his powers to connect his mind with Marth's.

When he succeeded, he wandered in darkness. In a flash, he saw visions, horrible visions that he could not make out. At first, Master Hand assumed that Marth might be losing his sanity due to the darkness, until he heard an eery voice.

"Long time no see, my good friend."

Master Hand didn't need to turn around to know who the voice belonged to.

"Tabuu..."

"Ahh...so you do remember me."

"It's not hard to forget a monster who almost destroyed the world."

Tabuu growled," It doesn't matter now. What does matter is that I am back for my revenge."

"Whatever you plan to do, leave the boy out of this."

"I can't. He's my ticket out of here."

"What do you mean?"

"Let me explain. I have watched your precious Smashers for some time now. Everyone thought I was dead, but the only they destroyed was my body. I needed a vessel, but I had to choose one of them. Seeing as that princess was becoming happy for once, I decided to pay her prince a visit. Luckily enough, he is one of the strongest fighter in your tournament

"The only thing you're doing to him is giving him nightmares! How is this helping you?"

"The more nightmares he is given, the faster he fades to darkness. The more will he loses, the easier it will be for me to control his body. Then I will extract my revenge on you, the Smashers, and the world."

"Impossible. I can merely destroy you with my powers."

"I'm afraid you can't do that. You see, Marth has almost completely merged with darkness, a source given by me. If you kill me, you kill him. If you let him live, I will kill the others."

"WHAT?!"

"You're choice Master Hand. You either let one die, or 35 others die."

"TABUU! DON'T!"

It was too late. Master Hand felt a powerful force push him away. He was disconnected from Marth's mind. He then realized that he was back in the infirmary. As he looked around, Master Hand faced the unconscious Marth. If he killed him, the other Smashers would never forgive the hand. If he let Marth live , the others would perish under Tabuu's power. Master Hand didn't have enough time to make a decision.

-3-

"What's taking Master Hand so long?" Zelda asked.

"I don't know. Maybe he's about to come now," replied Peach.

"I hope so."

As if on cue, they heard a knock on their door. Zelda quickly got up from her bed and opened the door to see Master Hand.

"Well? How is Marth? Is he going to be alright?" Zelda sounded as if she was about to cry."

Master Hand solemnly said, "There's not much I can say, but what I can tell you is that I will find a way to help him."

Zelda gave him a weak smile.

"Thank you, Master Hand," she said, closing the door.

Master Hand went back to his office. He didn't want to tell Zelda the exact truth. If he did, the poor princess would be heartbroken. The giant hand could only hope for the best.

-3- The Next Day -3-

Master Hand was in his office. He still hasn't decided on his decision, and there wasn't much time left. There was a loud knock on his door.

"Come in."

After the door opened, Master Hand recognized the Smasher as Pit, the warrior angel.

"What's the matter, Pit?" Mater Hand asked.

"It's Marth! He's gone!"

* * *

**ANO-... you get the idea.**

**All I have to say is that this story is coming to a close. Just two more chapters left. I'm not looking forward to the next one.**

**Will Tabuu's plan succeed? Will Zelda learn the truth? What happened to Marth? Will he be saved? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out. See you guys then!**

**-PW3**


	5. The End

**Me: *bangs head against the wall***

**Zelda: What's wrong with her?**

**Marth: PrincessWarrior3 had to change the ending of this story due to time constraints. Apparently she's not proud of it.**

**Zelda: Really? Let me see. *grabs my laptop***

_**Few minutes later**_

**Marth: How was it?**

**Zelda: ...**

**Marth: Well?**

**Zelda: PrincessWarrior3 does not own anything, except for the plot.**

**Marth: Wait a minute! You didn't answer my que-**

* * *

"_Do you really think this is going to help you?_"

"I'll do whatever it takes to stop you. Just because I was asleep doesn't mean I couldn't hear you."

"_You're willing to kill yourself to defeat me?_"

"Exactly."

"_This will leave a great impact in her heart._"

"She understands. I was able to say my final goodbye."

"_Very well. Do what you must._"

-3-

The Smash Mansion was in a chaos.

They searched inside. They searched outside. They searched everywhere. Yet, there was still no sign of Marth.

While everyone was searching, Princess Zelda stayed in her room. She had a dark secret that she felt like she couldn't keep. A secret she couldn't tell. Not only that, she was lied to. She felt like there was no purpose to stay in this world, but she promised him. If she broke that promise, she would never forgive herself. It all happened last night.

-3-

_It was already nightfall. The Hylian princess couldn't sleep. She decided to wander in the mansion to spare time. After she quietly left her dorm, Zelda heard light footsteps coming toward her. She braced herself, only to see Marth, who was limping. She quickly ran up to him to keep him from falling._

_"Marth, what are you doing? You're supposed to be resting," she whispered._

_" I need to do something, alone."_

_"What's wrong Marth?"_

_"You've been lied to."_

_"What?"_

_"Master Hand lied to you. Everything is not okay. Tabuu is back."_

_"He is? Then we need to stop him!"_

_"We can't. The only way to stop him is if I die."_

_"Wh- What are you talking about?"_

_"Tabuu is inside me. The more power he uses, the more strength I lose. Soon, he'll have enough strength to control me and destroy everything. Either I die, or everyone, including you, dies."_

_Zelda couldn't believe what Marth was saying. _

_He was going to commit suicide._

_"B- But Marth, I need you."_

_"Zelda, I need you to promise me that you won't commit the same act as I will. you have a reason to live. I don't. If I live, everyone would be in danger. I don't want you to tell anyone about our conversation, Tabuu, or Master Hand, please?" the Altean Prince pleaded._

_Zelda nodded._

_"I love you."_

_"I love you, too."_

_Then, all of a sudden, they shared their first kiss. They wanted to be together forever, bit they understood that the short love could not last any longer. Marth somehow got the strength to depart from the mansion and left. Zelda could only watch as this would be the last time she would see Marth, alive._

-3-

Zelda could only hold back her tears as she remembered this. Suddenely, she felt a sharp pain in her heart. She knew what this meant. The time has ended.

-3-

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to find Marth."

"But we checked everywhere."

"No one checked the forest."

Zelda had brought Link with her to find Marth in the forest. She hoped she wouldn't have to face Marth alone.

"Are you sure he's here?" Link asked.

"I'm sure he's here. I was able to use my powers to track him here."

After wandering in the woods for some time. Zelda and Link saw a figure lying on the ground.

"It can't be him," Said Link.

"It's him," respsponded Zelda.

They saw blood shed on the ground.

Marth had pierced his own heart with his sword.

-3- The Next Day -3-

It was a depressing day at the Smash Mansion. Everyone had heard of Marth's death. Master Hand decided to give a funeral for the young prince.

No one ever found out about Tabuu's return. Some even wondered how Marth died in the first place. Thy're questions may never be answered.

After everyone said their goodbyes to Marth. Zelda walked over to his coffin and said her final goodbye.

"Good night, my sweet prince."

* * *

**The end.**

**Like I said, this wasn't what I had planned for the ending. I'm not fond of it either. This is due to the fact that the deadline is tomorrow (It is still the 29th where I live). What do you guys think? Do you like it? Do you hate it? Just say it in the reviews. The original ending was way longer than this. I might remake this story, but I don't know when exactly. I might start working on other stories, so I'm looking forward to that. See you guys next time!**

**-PW3**


End file.
